Breathe
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 189. Breathe: "Just breathe." Dawnshipping!


**I do not own Golden Sun: Dark Dawn.**

**Theme 189: Breathe**

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

_'Just breathe, Matthew,' _I thought to myself. _'It's only a date with Karis. No need to freak out.'_

_'Oh, who am I kidding?!' _I screamed mentally. _'I'm nervous! It's okay to be nervous on your first date, right?! But then again, this is a date with my best friend-slash-crush, so should I still be nervous? Just... Be myself. Yeah, Karis agreed to go because she just so happens to like me. Unless if this is a pity date... I really need to stop looking into this_ _matter.'_

I took my mind off of my internal panic by going through a mental checklist. Am I presentable? I was wearing a blue polo and some black slacks, so I'm good in the clothing department. My hair was in my usual spiky hair style, so I think that I'm good in that part also. I took a shower before leaving, so I think I smell fresh. Okay, next question, do I have a gift for Karis? Yes, I have her favorite flowers. Did I arrive on time? I am literally walking to the front door of her house half an hour early than the time that I told her I would pick her up, so I'll do well in that department.

I finished my checklist just as I rang the doorbell. Karis's father, Ivan, opened the door and said, "Hello, Matthew! Didn't expect you here so early."

"I find arriving early is better than being late," I replied quietly. It's not that I'm intimidated by her father or anything, but now that I'm taking his daughter out, I think he does have a right to look intimidatingly at me.

"That's a good policy!" he complimented me before he yelled up the stairs: "Karis, your date is here!"

"Hold on, Dad!" A faint voice replied. Ivan yelled, "Okay!" He then faced me and said, "Why don't we sit down and have a talk, Matthew?"

"Sure..." I said uneasily. We went to the living room and sat on the couch. He faced me and said, "Listen, I want you to keep on taking care of my daughter, okay? I entrusted her to you when she got her very own room in the Lookout Cabin, but I want to remind you again."

I faintly recalled Ivan telling me to take care of Karis when I was seven for a brief moment before I nodded. "I'll get myself hurt before Karis would get hurt."

He smiled at me, knowing that he would trust me. And I really would get myself killed before Karis would get a single scratch. Since we finished our conversation before Karis got downstairs, Ivan asked me questions about stuff like how Dad, Garet, and Tyrell were doing and stuff like that. We stopped our conversation when we heard footsteps walk down the stairs.

I always thought that Karis looked stunning, but her appearance right now took my breath away. She was wearing a rich purple dress that ended just above the knee. The dress was held up by two spaghetti straps, and there were little jewels sewn all over the place. The dark purple alternated with lavender ruffles that cascaded downward from her waist. Venus, she looked-

"Beautiful," I whispered out loud accidentally. Once I realized what I just said, I knew that I was at the very least blushing a faint pink. Thankfully, Karis also blushed.

"Thank you, Matthew," she said. Venus, her voice still sent chills up and down my spine. I walked to her and offered her my hand. She accepted it, and we walked to her father.

"I want her back at nine," he warned me before he kissed Karis on the cheek And basically pushed us out of the door. Once he closed the door, Karis looked at me and smiled. "Where are we going?"

Dear Venus, I hope I can still breathe for the rest of this date.

* * *

**Ivan's P.O.V.**

_'Just breathe, Ivan. It's just Matthew. Who is asking for my precious daughter's hand in marriage.'_

I was silent at the news. This was yet another reminder that my daughter was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday I was teasing Karis for having a crush on Matthew (which she denied of course), and now Matthew was fidgeting before me.

I knew that I had to let go of her sooner or later. I was hoping for later, but now that Matthew was here, I knew that I would have to let her go sooner. I knew that she was happy with Matthew, and he was a good kid, but I still didn't feel like letting her go,

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and managed to say (in a steady voice on top of that): "I give you my blessing."

Matthew let go of a breath and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Yes, Karis would be in good hands. I just needed to breathe and remember that she was happy with Matthew.

* * *

**Karis's P.O.V.**

_'Breathe, Karis. You don't want to pass out on your wedding day.'_

Even though I was taking slow, deep breaths, my heart was still pounding hard against my chest. I never really imagined that I would be standing in a white dress, especially after my adventures, but yet here I was.

I was nervous and hoping that I won't mess up on my wedding day, and then I began to think about what could happen. So many questions were flying in my head, I was struggling with staying calm.

The door creaked open, and my father stepped into the room. He smiled gently at me and said, "It's time, Karis."

I released my last deep breath and linked my arm with his. When we began to walk, he whispered into my ear: "Breathe, Karis."

I nodded, and soon enough we were standing in front of the doors. It opened and the procession went through, and I also walked slowly through it also.

Once I saw Matthew at the alter, I began to breathe normally.

**I was debating whether to make this just Matthew's view, Karis's view, or even Ivan's view, so I did a mixture of all three.**

**Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot.**

**Please review!**


End file.
